Government of the Republic Empire
Government of the Republic Empire The Government is made up of 4 braches, that work off of each-other in a checks and balances system. The Branches are *1. The Head of State=The Imperial Court/the Emperor *2. The Head of Government=The Chief Representative of the Imperial Senate *3. The Legislature=The Imperial Senate *4. The Supreme Court 1. The Emperor is the symbol of the Republic Empire. He is the constant variable in the ever changing political sphere and is there to protect the Constitution and the people of the Republic Empire. He is the Commander and Chief of the Military and gains seats in the Senate by the vote of the People(he nor the Imperial Court can ever serve in a Cabinet.) The Emperor appoints the Prime Minister, who serves as the offical speaker of the Imperial Court besides the Imperial Court and the Emperor themseleves. He/she is also the head advisor to the Emperor and is the person who runs the Imperial Buracruacy.(Is not a member of the cabinet.) The Emperor also gets to appoint the Imperial Military Chancellor who runs the military and is is the highest ranking General. The Emperor might be Commander and Chief of the Military, but it is the Chancellor that works with the Minister of Defense and organizes all the Imperial Legions. The Defense Minister does all the paper work, but the Chancellor runs the military and advises the Emperor on military matters.(Is not a member of the cabinet.) Within the frames of Political Science, the government of Alduria has been referred to as, and could be defined as, a model of a principate The Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace of the Aldurian Monarchy, Palace de Loirissaín due to the small town that is located just to the north of the palace, is located just 5 miles outside the Imperial Capital Aldur City. The Imperial Palace was originally raised in year 1784 by the Verrician Archduke Leópold IV. When the Verrician Grand Duchy fell to pieces in the liberal revolutions of the 19th century, the palace was made into a public property greatly cherished by the city councils in Aldur City. Following the Aldurian National Unification of year 2072, the palace was restored to its former glory. In the chaos of the Marqúes Queendom, and following the establishment of the Second Aldurian Republic, the Loirissaín began to be neglected, and in year 2490 the Emperor John Stuart I moved into the palace, it had been all but abandoned. Bats lived in the upper roofs, the sellers had been flooded and all kinds of swampy things were growing there. It was taken upon the Imperial Chancellor Dana Villayn and the Emperor to renovate the Palace, and by 2514 the palace had been completely renovated. When Emperor Philippe Villayn II took the Imperial Throne, the palace was opened up to the public so that he could see his people, and serve them better. The Palace is known for its beautiful gardens, and elegant rooms that may foreign ambassadors have called, the pearl of Southern Seleya. The Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the Legislature body of the Aldurian Republic Empire. It is the main political force and power in the Empire. The Senate is made up of 750 seats, with the people voting on Senators and the Imperial power of the Emperor. Each Senator gets one vote, and the amount of seats that the people give to the Emperor determine how much of a vote he gets in the Senate. The Senate is led by the Head of the Aldurian Republic Empire's Government, the Chief Representative of the Imperial Senate. Every 4 years a new election is given to determine the new Head of Government, the Senators, and the amount of power the Emperor will have. The Imperial Chambers that house the Senate today were renovated during the Philippian II era, and became one of the most famous icons of his rule. Armed forces of the Republic Empire The Grand Imperial Army of the Aldurian Republic Empire Updated 2577